Chapter 373
|image = Karias'_speculation_373.png |Release Date = 28 September 2015 |Chapter = 373 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 372 |Next Chapter = Chapter 374}} Rael has been training hard with Karias in a practice chamber. All on a sudden, an unknown strength enhances the blow Rael aims at his opponent and even Karias is taken aback by its impact. Rael wonders about the sudden power of his attack while Karias shakes his numb arm and inquires if he has been hiding his strength all along. Rael is alarmed and denies the accusation, stating that he also has no idea of what is happening. Karias ponders on it - judging by Rael's decreasing stamina due to continuous training, he should have been in no condition to pull out such a powerful attack. Such increase in power without the owner noticing, the situation is like when someone has just awakened. With a jolt, Karias deduces it could be Rael's awakening. However, awakening is not possible if the soul weapon is not complete. Karias prompts Rael to bring out his soul weapon. Rael calls out Grandia and is shocked to see the daggers changed and surging with new power. Karias acknowledges that Grandia has become complete. Karias suspects that something must have happened to Rajak and Rael is petrified with anxiety. Frankenstein has summoned everyone to their living room for an urgent discussion. All, but Rael and Karias, have gathered. Tao wonders if they should wait for those two but Frankenstein explains that it is a much pressing issue where time should not be wasted. A sudden bang reveals Rael has entered but his terrified look hints that something is amiss. Rael adresses Rai and states while stammering that his soul weapon has changed. Karias explains that Rael's soul weapon has become complete as well as his body which has been completely awakened. The news shocks everyone. Rael surmises that his brother's soul weapon has united with his own but considers it impossible. However, Frankenstein and Rai realize what has happened. Frankenstein reveals that a short while ago, he has received information that might explain Rael's situation - Lukedonia is under attack. Grave peril strikes those present and Rael sinks on his knees, bewildered at the foreboding presentiment that something bad has indeed happened to his brother. Regis also fears that him inheriting Legasus might mean something has happened to Gejutel. But Frankenstein explains that the attack has begun recently and so it has nothing to do with Gejutel. He then announces that his master and himself are going to Lukedonia. Karias volunteers to join but Frankenstein turns him down since he would be more useful in this house. They cannot leave the injured to fend for themselves, should anything happen here and Seira alone might not suffice. After convincing Karias, Frankenstein has to turn down Regis as well, since he is in no condition to fight and will only get in the way. Finally, Rael volunteers to go but Frankenstein refuses his offer too, since his mental state isn't normal. Rael grits his teeth in rage, uttering that he wants revenge for his brother who has been forced to eternal sleep. This time, Frankenstein breaks off the calm demeanour and yells at Rael, scolding him for acting like a spoiled kid. He tells him to realize the reality - Rajak was strong and Rael, who has just awakened can hardly make a difference while fighting against the enemies who killed Rajak. Rael sinks his head upon the realization. Frankenstein calms down and advises the young noble to work on using his complete soul weapon and awakened powers, adding that it is what his brother, Rajak would have wanted. Then he turns to Tao and leaves him in charge of decision-making while he is gone. At last, Rai stands up and with an aforeseen expression of rage, he calls Frankenstein, declaring that they should head to Lukedonia as fast as possible. Meanwhile, the invaders (Lagus and team) have arrived on the grounds of Lukedonia after successfully breaking (with Dolor) all barriers protecting the place. Lagus sarcastically greets his homeland as they march into the noble domain, unnoticed.